<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving Keonhee Hours by Just_All_Random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286327">Loving Keonhee Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random'>Just_All_Random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, loving keonhee hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody loves Keonhee — a oneshot collection of Oneus loving their one and only Lee Keonhee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Lee Keonhee/Everyone, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving Keonhee Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! It’s me Abeeb (Just_All_Random) ^^ There aren’t nearly enough Keonhee fics as there should be so Olivia (Valkiriana) and I have decided to take things into our own hands thus this little collection (?) was birthed heheh ùwú</p><p>Loving Keonhee Hours are OPEN!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Keonhee x Youngjo]</p><p>Lee Keonhee was a treasure that everybody wanted. But it was Youngjo, who got his heart in the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was highly inspired by the untamed but has nothing to do with it, I just needed to deal with my feels after finishing it lmao (pls watch that show i promise it's worth it)<br/>That said, I hope you enjoy our attempt at spreading the Keonhee love!!</p><p>- Oli</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo thinks he will never forget the first time he looked into Keonhee’s eyes. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It was back then when things were far easier, the simple life they carried allowed them to just be young, free from responsibility and the hatred that comes with age. For youth is an age free from the burdens of hate and resent. Those come with age. Or so would Youngjo’s mother tell him among other things, in those cold nights after dinner when everybody was asleep and he dared to ask, what was it about Lee Clan that made them their enemies.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“People are scared of what they can’t explain, my love.” His mother would answer. His mother had always been different, Youngjo knew it from her gentle ways, the way she would glare disapprovingly when his father would call the Lee Clan unnatural creatures, dishonorable, heathens, </span><em><span>demons. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo was just too busy being a young boy, his sword as his best friend, a whole word for him to conquer, so he didn’t bother with the historical conflict among clans, the leftover resent they held deep in their hearts. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo met him at the annual clan meeting, and upon laying eyes on the Lee Clan’s youngest heir, Youngjo all but forgot about formalities and etiquette, displeasing his father when he forgot to bow properly to the Lee patriarch, way too shaken by the other’s beauty to remember what he considered mere trivialities. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He received a good scolding for it afterwards. After all, Kim Youngjo was the one and only direct heir of his clan, and as such, his behaviour had to be above exemplary. Showing lack of politeness meant neglect and neglect meant weakness, and weakness… well, weakness made you a target. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>But he didn't care. Not back then. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He remembers young Keonhee, bright, beautiful Keonhee, the perfect picture of courtesy and brightness, a soft spoken boy with witty responses and quirky remarks, who was praised not for his skills with the sword, but for his predisposition to art and history, his enviable memory and his unique way with words. A future scholar, they said, and once well trained, one trust-worthy advisor that every clan leader would offer both sons and daughters in marriage just to get. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>But Keonhee was far from just a bright boy with an ever brighter future ahead. Being the youngest and all, he had been lucky to inherit Lee Clan’s most beloved treasure: magic ran through Lee Keonhee’s veins, a powerful, distinct connection to nature that made sick animals heal with the touch of a hand, and crops grow strong and healthy, just by his blessing. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Lee Keonhee was a treasure that everybody wanted. But it was Youngjo who got his heart in the end. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It was almost all too easy, falling for him. But making him fall in return… well, that took a while. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo still feels the urge to huff when he remembers the way Keonhee ignored him for two straight days in their annual meeting, before he graced him with as much of a look. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I was shy back then.” Keonhee explained to him years later, as he gently laid his head on Youngjo’s shoulder, letting himself be hugged. “You were intimidating, and always carried your sword with you. The Kim Clan isn’t known for their appreciation for magic.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It was true, but back then, young as he was, he mistook Keonhee’s shyness for arrogance and haughtiness, and he made a point of being rude to him in front of the rest of the boys and girls their age, when they would eat together, when they were forced to study together, when they went out to have fun in the woods, go to the river or go for a hunt. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Keonhee ended, inevitably, crying. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Apparently his slightly bucked teeth were a weak spot of his to remark about, and what had begun as Youngjo’s little childish revenge on his unrequited crush, ended up making him feel sick to his stomach and heavy with guilt.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It took Youngjo about an hour to find Keonhee, hiding in one of the gardens of the Son palace, where the two weeks long meeting was being held. The sight of the young boy’s red, tears stained face, was enough to make Youngjo swear to himself that he would never, ever let anyone - himself included- hurt him again. He didn’t know back then how much he would hold on to that promise.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Keonhee shied away from him the moment their eyes met, but Youngjo knelt, movements as soft as he could, despite being tall and broad, and rough around the edges, only graceful when it came to a fight. On his knees before the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, Youngjo extended his arm, offering him a flower and an awkward, shyly mumbled apology that barely made it past his lips. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The tentative smile he got in return was worth any kind of self inflicted humiliation he could ever think of. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>When Keonhee grabbed the flower, their fingers brushing, his heart stopped and it felt like an eternity before he felt it beat again, blood rushing so fast it made him dizzy. Or perhaps it was Keonhee smile, the way he twirled his present between his fingers. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You shouldn’t have torn it for me.” He chastised softly, and he caved a little hole on the ground with his fingers, fingers so delicate and white that it felt wrong to see them dirty themselves like that. “It’ll die.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo watched, with utter fascination, the way Keonhee planted the flower, hands gentle and skilled, and with a little twirl, a spark on the tip of his fingers, it revived, eagerly growing into a tall, proud little plant, full of little buds ready to blossom at Keonhee’s command. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“There, doesn’t it look way prettier now?” Keonhee asked, tentatively, in a way Youngjo learnt many years later, was fear of being rejected, of being called unnatural, a demon. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>But how could Youngjo think that, when Keonhee seemed to hold life itself in his hands, treating it with the most deserved respect, and the most unique appreciation? </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He didn’t leave his side after that, following him around like a puppy, making sure no one got too close unless Keonhee wanted it so, that nobody ever dared to utter a single bad thing about him, or treat him like anything less of a prince. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Rumours started after his brusque change of heart. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Did you hear? Lee Keonhee bewitched the Kim heir. </span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo didn’t care. And neither did his companion, who had grown to accept and even like the older’s company, the way the other would always find an excuse to sit with him, who would eagerly listen to him recite poems and lectures aloud, boring as they were, who would enthusiastically cheer him on when he played the flute, or sang a song, and then urge him for more. Nobody appreciated him like Youngjo did, and what once was fear, it became fondness, and fondness, eventually became love. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The day they had to say goodbye, it was the saddest day of his life. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo didn’t even dare to show up for proper goodbyes, afraid he would cry in public, so he got on his horse and rode back home alone, uncaring of the punishment that would follow. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He begged his father to let him marry Keonhee afterwards. The Kim and the Lee clan had been on bad terms ever since the oldest of their people could remember. A marriage would surely fix the issue once and for all, would it not? </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span> But he lacked arguments and knowledge, was too inexperienced and ignorant to convince the Kim patriarch, who, poisoned by his blood-thirsty advisors, believed him bewitched as well, and sent him away to be cleansed, and punished, ritual after ritual, bath after bath, in a faraway temple, for a month. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>But said cleanse only managed to fuel his determination, and he secretly sent letters, extravagant presents to the youngest of the Lee Clan, eagerly awaiting a response that wouldn’t come. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It took another entire month for Lee Keonhee to reply, in secret and very discreet. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Meet me on the Yin mountain, this new moon. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span>And so, Youngjo did, gathering a small group to go uphill with hunting as an excuse, and sneaking out of their camping that same night, meeting Keonhee at the highest point of that small mountain that he had known all his life. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>With just a few lamps as their light, Keonhee was barely visible to him, but it was just enough to be able to appreciate him. He was just as beautiful as he remembered, even more so, after filling in nicely, the scrawny boy from before no longer a boy, and now a man, in just a few months. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo was speechless. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It was Keonhee who, in the end, hugged him first, ignoring all formalities, all etiquette and deference. He was still slim and narrow, delicate, and though they were just as tall now, Youngjo still enjoyed holding him in his arms more than anything in the world. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“They won’t let me see you.” Keonhee whispered then, hugging him tighter still. “My parents, they- they say it’s bad for me. People say I’ve bewitched you and-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I know.” Youngjo hushed him, shielding his body from the harsh, unforgiving wind up there. It was cold, but he didn’t care. Not with how warm Keonhee was. “My father won’t let me marry you.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Keonhee pulled away and back then, his eyes full of shock were the most precious thing Youngjo had ever seen. “Marry me?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He nodded. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh my, what have I done? Maybe I have indeed bewitched you! You say such nonsense, ‘marry me‘! Do you know me at all?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo didn’t, not at all, but that still didn’t stop him from convincing Keonhee to meet him again in a month, with the promise that he would not send letters, or lavishing presents so as to not arouse any suspicion. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>That dawn they parted with the promise to meet again, and the bittersweet knowledge that this was but a temporary goodbye. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Years passed, and neither Youngjo, nor Keonhee broke said promise. On the hottest of summers and the coldest of winters, Keonhee would always be there, waiting for Youngjo who would always take longer getting rid of his guards, being the only direct heir of his clan. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Youngjo eventually commanded a permanent hunting camping to be built over there, high in the mountains, uncaring of the fortune he spent, if only he could spare Keonhee from the coldest nights and sneak him into his room to spend the night in his arms. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You won’t marry me, but you still meet me, why is it that you toy with my heart?” Youngjo asked on a particularly cold winter night, playful and touchy, greedy hands touching as much as he was allowed. </span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re just charming.” Keonhee replied, content and warm against Youngjo’s chest, lips humming a song against his neck. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lee Keonhee, graceful, obedient Lee Keonhee who had, against his parents’ wishes, sworn off marriage, with the excuse of focusing on his studies and remaining loyal to his clan and his clan only. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you hear? Lee Keonhee is still madly in love with the Kim heir, he can’t have him so he refuses to marry. </span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Words couldn’t reach them. But there was a truth, hidden in those rumours. Because Lee Keonhee’s heart belonged to Youngjo and Youngjo alone and he had no wishes of changing that ever. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Every night with Keonhee was a dream, even the bad ones when one of them would cry and be mean to the other, out of pure frustration alone, until they both understood their time was precious and would swallow their sadness and hold each other close. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But one night a month just wasn’t enough. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There had always been a light in Keonhee, a light Youngjo sworn to protect. But why was it that the more they loved each other, the sadder Keonhee’s smile got? The less bright he seemed? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was tired, Youngjo noticed, and the starless nights he would cry into his arms he would let out guilty sobs of pain. Why was I born like this? He would tremble, and wish himself evil for doing this to them, because had he been born normal, Youngjo wouldn’t have to suffer through this. If he wasn’t so selfish, he would let Youngjo go instead of trapping them like this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>On those nights, it was pointless to try and make him see reason with words, so Youngjo would tell him he loved him. So very much. You’re so precious to me, I could never leave you.   </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Those nights would hang heavy in Youngjo’s heart for weeks, and then he would see Keonhee again, this time bright and happy, eager to see him, to talk, to kiss, to touch, and laugh, laugh so very much. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But even then, he could see the heavy burden that hung over them</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Because eventually, Youngjo would have to marry, and Keonhee, his poor, beautiful Keonhee would have to deal with even a bigger heartbreak than Youngjo would. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took him months, a year, two, the utter fear of Keonhee saying those dreaded words that plagued Youngjo’s mind (I can’t do this anymore. It’s killing me. It’s killing us both, slowly) </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>for him to finally decide himself.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took him a long talk with Kim Geonhak, his cousin and the first indirect heir of his clan to plan everything. Youngjo trusted him with all his heart, because Kim Geonhak knew too, what it was to love without being able to love, to feel without being allowed to feel. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The night he left his home forever, he kissed his mother’s forehead as she slept, and prayed by her bed that she’d forgive him one day. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He brought with him nothing but a good amount of money and food, and rode, as fast as he could, to meet the love of his life, who awaited for him in the highest point of the mountain, looking fragile with the fear that Youngjo had finally abandoned him, late as he was, but still waiting, loyal as ever. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It made Youngjo love him even more, and it only made him more determined. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>So he knelt, just like he knelt that one time before and offered Keonhee nothing but his hand, because he refused to bring him death this time, and expected Keonhee to guide him into life. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Come with me. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Please, oh please, just run away with me. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I love you, I cherish you, I wish nothing but to be with you. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “And leave everything behind?” A shaky voice asked, so fragile and scared, scared that this was only a dream, a cruel joke planned by his own mind. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not all. Not us. Just the rest.” Youndjo answered, begging eyes meeting Keonhee’s tear filled ones. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Keonhee didn’t even hesitate as he grabbed Youngjo’s hands and let him guide him through the darkness, hugging him every once in a while to make sure this isn’t a dream, crying because he was mourning, but because he was happy, happier than he’d ever been, and starting a new life, with Youngjo by his side. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And they do just that, buying a house near the furthest city they can find, with plenty of space for Keonhee to grow his plants, flowers, food. It’s hard work, and he isn’t used to it, but he’s glowing, glowing in a way Youngjo hasn’t seen ever since they were young and still unsure of what it meant to love. And Youngjo is happy, just content that he managed to find a way to stop him from suffering still. He becomes a merchant, and with it, the master of his own destiny. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Life is both easier and harder without the heavy burden of etiquette and politics, the privileges of the wealthiest. But they’re together, and that’s all they need now. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The day he finally manages to buy Keonhee fine clothes, beautifully painted books with perfect lettering, the way Keonhee’s eyes light up with surprise and eagerly throws himself into Youngjo’s arms, he believes himself to be the happiest man alive. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>So when they walk by the street, side by side, hand in hand, showcasing the world that they love each other, they’re too busy to hear the rest, too happy to mind as people talk. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you hear? Lee Keonhee, who wouldn’t marry, bewitched the Kim heir into escaping with him. Nobody can find them anymore. Can you believe it? After all these years? What a disgrace. </span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>With love, Oli.</p><p>(Pspsps read Olivia’s fics and check her out on twitter pspsps -abeeb)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiriana/pseuds/Valkiriana">Valkiriana</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/olisforest">@olisforest</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please bare with us (mostly me, abeeb, cuz I’m kinda in charge of posting), we’re figuring this out as we go ^^”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>